


Because I love you and I'm proud of you.

by Harris_and_the_lions (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harris_and_the_lions





	

You've thought about this for a while now. And it's a big deal. You and Ashlyn had just tied the knot two weeks ago and you couldn't be happier. You know for sure that you want to change your name, but Ashlyn is set with the hyphen. You know that deep down she wishes you would take her name, specially because of the little baby growing inside you. You've been trying for months and after two failed attempts you decided to try one more time and hope for the best. The test said negative, but it seems like your little prayer worked and after feeling sick and tired for a couple weeks, including your wedding night, you checked again and the positive sign finally made its appearance. This whole time you thought it was just the stress and excitement getting to you, but you thought wrong. "Baby we need to talk." You said one Saturday evening. "Everything ok?" She asks and walks over to hold your out stretched hand. "Yes, but we need to figure out the last name situation baby." She sits down and sighs. "Can't we just hyphenate? It's easier, Al." She says. "Well I guess we could, but I thought we could be Harris. All of us." It seems like her brain didn't register what you said right away because she was ready to argue, but the slowly growing smile showed you other wise. "Al...baby, are you sure?!" You could tell she was hiding her excitement. "Yes Ash, I am. I want us three to be the Harris's. Alexandrea Harris, I like it." You smiled. She leaped up and hugged you tight and covered your face with sweet kisses. When she calmed down she hugged you close and whispered a small "thank you baby." And your heart melted, telling you that you made the right choice. 

 

So when your baby boy came into the world showing off his dimpled cheeks and you wife grabbed his tiny hand and said "that's my boy." You knew that baby Christopher James Harris was definitely going to be a mama's boy and you were totally okay with it.


End file.
